DT: Below 0 celsius
by The KobayashiXX22-3-9
Summary: What'll you do if someday, you go to Fanfiction and receive a strange PM from someone you never know before? And What if that exact person will turn your peaceful life 180 degree? What'll you do? Used to be named: Fanfiction vs IE
1. Prologue: Unexpected Meeting

*Warning* This is not an Ocs submission~

Twins: Kon'nichiwa Minna-san! A new fic has arrived~!

Fate: Anyone mentioned in this fic is our FAV AUTHORS!

Destiny: whatever.. we used your pen-names~

Fate: We appreciated readers~

*Notes* "***Private Messaging (PM) v2.0*" is the markers of the beginning of our messages. **

~**Fanfiction vs IE~**

**~Prologue: Unexpected meeting~**

**-Destiny's POV-**

**-Hokkaido, Japan-**

-**Home-**

Oh, home sweet home~

I threw my bag to the corner, drop myself on the old couch, stretch, and let out a sigh~

"Haizzz… Peace and Quiet~"

"Stop lazing around. We got homework." Fate said with a bossy voice.

"Let me check the mail-box first~" I sighed.

"Hurry up."

I started up the computer. I felt sleepy. I wanna sleep~

"Oh, 113 mails."

I opened the mail box, tried to think. But my sleepy head is not working.

"Fate-nee!" I shouted with all my might "Two Messages from Fanfiction!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" She shouted back.

I heard foot-steps. Maybe she is approaching.

*Blam!*

The door burst opened.

And there she is. Wearing her stupid-looking glasses. She is carrying the latest edition of nendroid Elsie, a figure of a character from TWGOK.

She is a big time otaku.

"I thought you are doing your homework?" I pointed at the computer screen "Haizz, messages…"

"I'm doing it… but not without Elsie-chan~" She pouted "Who sent us messages by the way?"

"Oh… Medicine-san" I answered briefly.

"Sai-chan?" She fixed her glasses then looked at the screen "Uhm… Ideas for the collab~ Not bad. But apologize for not replying earlier."

"yeah, yeah…"

Yawn, I did this about a hundred time. Medicine-san, forgive us for replying this late~…

"The rest is from our school. And your boy."

"Hey watch your mouth! He is your senpai!" She pinched my cheek "That's not the way to talk about your upper-classman."

"Ouch… Okay…okay… let go of me!"

She let out a sigh, then wrapped her hand around my neck.

"Just watch your mouth."

"Okay, sis."

We read all the mails, answered if necessary, delete the rest. Only one remained.

"Hey, this one is weird. I didn't see this pen-names anywhere before.." Fate pointed at the last mail.

"Let's see…" I clicked on the mail icon.

…

*Puffs*

…

Suddenly, the screen went black.

"huh?"

I tried to start up the screen again.

It went back, but on the log on screen.

…

"Tsch.." I chucked.

I tried to make things as fast as possible, so I could get some sleep. But hell, God didn't let me.

"It's weird~ It didn't happen before?" Fate made a confused looks.

"Let's see who sent that…" I clicked on the Google Chrome icon again.

"GoS-1997?"

"GoS-1997?" We said in unison.

"hum… That's weird. I can't read the mail." I rubbed my chin "It won't load."

"But it's from fanfiction, right?" Fate asked.

"Yeah… Odd… Let's ask Medicine, she's read a lot of fic, she should know this one."

***Private Messaging (PM) v2.0***

_Fate: We just got home~_

_Destiny: And received a stupid message from a stupid someone._

_Fate: You may know this one, his/her pen-name is GoS-1997._

_Destiny: Do you know him?_

Then I clicked on "Send Private Message."

…

About 4 minutes later, Medicine answered, briefly.

***Private Messaging (PM) v2.0***

_Welcome back~ (hugs) How is your day? Mine was terrible _

= ="

"Tsch, she don't know." Fate said "Maybe we should ask someone else."

"No way, they are gonna be mad if we trouble them this late~" I waved.

"Try Fanfiction's inbox."

"It's not working.."

"uhm…" she pouted.

I took a good look at the strange mail again. No matter how I look at it, it is still a stupid normal mail. I tried to click on it again.

…

This time, it opened.

"Alright.." Fate let out a sigh of relief.

"Now let's see."

…

Bloody hell.

It was full of stupid characters. I can't put my finger on it.

…

"It was heavily encrypted. What the hell is going on?" I was surprised.

"Hey…" She shoved me out of the chair.

"Ouch!"

"Decrypting…." She typed continuously on the keyboard "Done!"

I got back on my feet, looked at the screen.

***Computer Screen***

_You have received a private message from:_

_Name: GoS-1997._

_Profile: __ u/397155899/_

_Dear Kobayashi sisters._

_I'm GoS-1997._

_I've read your fic, which was quiet disappointing._

_I will leave it at it. Hope you'll write it better next time. :3_

_Do not reply using your email cilent._

_ messaging Service._

…

Silent…

…

"What? We poured our hearts and souls there!" Fate yelled "And what did he say? Disappointing?"

"Sometime you have to face the truth, sis. We're not a good writter~" I sighed.

"But…"

"Tsch… I'll send him a reply." I said "But we got homework, right?"

"Yeah."

***Private Messaging (PM) v2.0***

_Destiny: Okay, we'll do it better next time. See ya._

…

I clicked on "Send."

"Okay… That's it. Back to reality. Homework is await." I patted her head.

"ugu… Elise-chan~ Help me…"

**-The next three days-**

"WHAT?"

***Computer Screen***

_You have received a private message from:_

_Name: GoS-1997._

_Profile: u/397155899/_

_Dear Kobayashi sisters._

_Your writing is still the same. Try better next time. :3_

_Do not reply using your email cilent._

_ messaging Service._

…

"BULLSH*T!" Fate yelled "We tried our best! What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Maybe our writing is bad afterall." I patted her head.

"But …"

"hum… I've read his profile. He didn't tell his real name, but he did mention his location, which is surprisingly near us."

"Hokkaido?"

"Yeah…"

"Tell him to meet up. I've got to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Hum… okay… this should be interesting… Like a offline meeting~"

***Private Messaging (PM) v2.0***

"We wanna meet up with you. Just a friendly meeting. You live in Hokkaido, right? Then can you meet us in front of Hokkai Gakuen Daigaku(1) at 3 this afternoon?"

_" Is it okay?"_

" Of course! Just a friendly meeting between authors."

_"Okay, I'm free this afternoon. This should be fun. I'll be there~"_

" Then how are we suppose to contact?"

_" I can't let you know my phone number… hum… So I'll online by phone. Just PM me."_

" Alright~ See ya there."

...

…

"Alright. It's 2:24 p.m now. Grab some clothes. It's cold outside. We are going." I said to Fate.

**-Hokkai Gakuen University-**

**-2:55 p.m-**

We were standing in front of the school's gate, waited for the mysterious GoS guy.

The winter is just lovely, walking along streets where snow on the ground muffles your footsteps, everything is still, it's as if there is a magic spell over it all. There was no one on the street but us. We were playing in snow while waiting for him.

**-3:15 p.m-**

Where is he? He is late!

I opened my phone, checked my inbox and to my surprise..

There were 2 messages from him.

***Private Messaging (PM) v2.0***

_" I'm standing in front of the school's gate. Near the big tree."_

_" Your late!"_

What? He is here? But we are standing there.

I looked around. But there is no one except us.

" But we are here too. Where are you?"

_" The big tree."_

Is this some kind of a joke?

" What? But we are standing there too!"

_" No way! I see students poured out here! But I'm standing with no one!"_

This must be a joke.

I looked around again, there is no one other than me and Fate.

" Are you crazy? There is no student here!"

_" What? Is this a joke or what?"_

" Definatly not! Maybe you are on the other gate."

_"There is no other gate!"_

I tried my best to look around. I swear there was no one there!

" Maybe… Try to wave. Maybe we can see you."

_" Okay."_

I waited for a hand. A hand. Somewhere. In the snow. Somewhere.

…

Suddenly I feel something.

It made me goosebump.

Something…

My head…

ARGHHH!

It's gonna blow up!

…

It's hurt!

…

…

Huh?

…

Wait a minute. A second ago. What happened?

My head. It's normal again.

…

What happened?

I felt like something passed through me.

…

"Are you okay? Your weird for a minute." Fate patted my shoulder.

"No…no… Maybe it's just too cold outside…" I shrugged, tried to remember.

"Okay… tell me if something is wrong…"

I opened the phone again. Looked at the inbox. 1 messages.

***Private Messaging (PM) v2.0***

_" And a girl thought I'm waving at her and told me Am I crazy or what"_

"Maybe it's just to snowy out here. So you can't see us."

_" What are you talking about? It's sunny here."_

What? It shouldn't be what I am thinking it is..

" Try this. Don't askTtake a pen and write something on the school wall. The wall to the left of the gate."

_" O-okay.."_

I walked to the gate. Fate followed me. I stared at the wall. Then something unexpected happened.

The wall disappeared.

"Arghh!" I was startled. Fate fell backward.

The wall appeared again. But this time, with a word on it.

***SNOW ANGEL***

"What? What? What happened?" Fate hid behind my back.

I was standing there, dumbfounded. How could the wall disappeared? Then the word.

It can't be.

***Private Messaging (PM) v2.0***

" We found the words. But not you. SnowAngel, right?"

_" Yeah, but …What? I can't be."_

" I'll try this time."

I wrote a big, I mean big word on the wall. "Fate"

***Private Messaging (PM) v2.0***

_" You won't believe this. But the wall disappeared. Then appeared again with a big "Fate" word on it."_

Like I thought.

" I know. Just like us."

_" Could it be?"_

This must be it!

" We are in two different worlds."

_" No way! These stuffs are just fiction!"_

" Please. It make sense. First is when you wave, I felt like something passed through my head. Then this "wall stuff" … It make sense."

_" I can't believe it."_

" You have to. It explain everything."

_" Am I really talking to "another world" 's people."_

" Definitely."

After a long while, he finally answered.

_"I guess… Nice to meet you."_

" Nice to meet you too. My name is Azumi Kobayashi. What's your name?"

_"Hi Azumi-chan. My name is Shirou, Fubuki Shirou."_

…

What?

…

I have to be a joke.

…

A big joke.

…

I dropped my phone on the snow.

… I don't wanna believe it…

But I have to…

~**End of Prologue~**

Fate: Pretty long.

Destiny: Sorry for using chat script format. But we have no other choice. It's "chat", right? We only used this in the prologue.

Fate: We'll fix it.

Destiny: Read and Review~ Reviews are Love~

(1) Hokkai Gakuen University: A real university located in Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan. But the one in this fic is not the real one.


	2. Mirror 1: Slider

Fate: UWEE! Olleh! Lla uoy era woh? Does anyone remember me?

Destiny: What she meant is "Hello! How are you?"

Fate: Sorry for the long hiatus~ But... you know... Stuffs~

Destiny: She abandoned FF because she was so busy with her B..HUHMMM!

Fate: (Covers Des's mouth) STUFFS! (smiles) Hope everyone enjoy the fic!

* * *

~Fanfiction vs IE~

~Mirror 1: Slider~

* * *

**-Destiny's POV-**

**-8 a.m-**

"Urghh..."

It's been two months since the incident.

I looked at my reflection on the mirror. All I could see is a poor girl with black eyes.

No matter how little sleep I get the entire week, no matter how much exercise I do... I am wide awake in the middle of the night.

I am languishing...

…

I splashed cold water on my face, tried my best to think.

…

think...

…

Oh please...

Think!

…

Great, Now I can't even think properly...

…

Maybe the lack of sleep effected me more than I could imagine.

I left the bathroom. The faint gray light slipped between the slats of the blinds in my bedroom. The sounds of vehicles, people, dogs hovered at the door. The city never really quiet, but please, people, respect the morning for a bit! Even God has to sleep too!

I wanted to walk to the window, inhale some fresh air in the morning, then do some morning exercise like everyone. But... sorry, It's not gonna happen. We're talking about a morning in a big city. I don't wanna risk my life by inhaling contaminated air. Beside, the curtain is doing a great job shielding me from the sun.

I sighed deeply as I approached the dining room. Another boring day of my life begin.

"Hey!" Fate greeted me with a big-annoying smile, as usual.

…

**-Classroom-**

**-8:30 a.m-**

I sighed, again, as I situated myself at my seat, the one which was lucky enough to be next to the window. I took a look at the empty school yard. How peaceful~ Lucky me!

...

"Hey, gimme! Gimme!"

… Curse my luck...

My days had now gone from bad to worse.

I heard the sound of tables colliding...and the sound of "super-annoying-bunch-of-boys" is quarreling. Which can only mean...

"HEY YOU ANNOYING BUNCH OF HENTAI!"

Telepathy? Almost correct! Keep going!

"CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP! THROW THAT STUPID-ANNOYING-BOOK-FOR-ANNOYING-ANNOYING-ANNOYING-BOYS?"

Hey! Too much "annoying"! Your getting on my nerves too! But good job shutting them down! Thank you, prez!

…

It was another typical day in class 3-A. I was currently looking over the window, thinking about everything in the world. Fate was working on her homework. She is a lazy-*ss. She never do her homework at home. But you must be surprise with her persuading skill. Somehow, she always comes up with a perfect excuse to get away with it. The girls were chatting about the really handsome Basketball team's captain. Some even screamed when they heard his name.

My class was "divided" in to three sections. The first sections is the T.C.S (or Top-Class-Students) It took about ½ area of this 48 metres square class. This is the "Holy-Zone" for super-ultra famous student of my school. Their big "boss" is Mizuki Fukayama, the girl who was ranked 2nd in the school's "Top 10 girls" list. She inherited the beautiful blue eyes and the silky black long hair from her mother. She often tie it into a ponytail.

The second sections is the left-bottom corner. This corner is for the super-smart-ones (or should I say bookworms)

The third section, the most creepy one, is the right-bottom corner. It belonged to hentai, otakus...

And how to keep those students in check? Our Prez! Her name is Mawari Morigana. She is a playful girl, and really attractive in her own way. Her father is the police chief of our town, so she has a considerable army of underlings. She ruled the whole class with iron fist. And of course, she belongs to the T.C.S.

…

"Hey, Nana-tan!"

Puzzled by the fact that someone was calling me by my stupid nickname in the class, I decided to turn around, then give that guy a piece of my mind.

"Stop calling me by that name!"

I turned around, and saw Mawari.

Yes, she is my best friend.

"OMG! You looks awful! Come here!"

Then without anther word, she dragged me along, all the way to the water faucet.

"Wash your face! As the moderators 's commander, I order you to wash your face immediately!" She shouted, and turned the faucet on.

Yes, I am one of her underlings, too.

"Fine, fi... uwghhh!"

She didn't let me finish my sentence. She quickly grabbed my collar and before I know it, my head was under-water.

"Ugwhhh, wait... ugwhh, stop! Ugwhh!"

"No, no. I can handle this!" She continued to wash my face "for" me.

"Air! Ugwhhh! AIR! UGWHH!"

…

Finally, the morning torture was finally completed. The result was, my shirt was soaking wet. And there was a big lump on our beloved prez.

"I'm sorry Nana-tan.." She sniffed.

And there was another lump on her head.

"Stop calling me by that name!"

"You don't have to shout, uwee~" She pouted in a super-duper cute way.

"Don't make that face, either." I pointed at her.

"And don't point at people like that!" She brushed my hand off "You knew I'm afraid of pointy-things!"

"My hand is not pointy!" I shouted.

"Hai Hai~~" She made that face again, ignored all of my efforts.

***Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring***

"It's time for class~ Let's go Nana-tan!" She snatched me, then dragged me all the way to our class.

What a hopeless girl ..

But she is not bad, not at all. She is just a kind of person who never think before she acts. That give everyone the first impression of a child …

But I like her anyway~

…

Suddenly everything went black.

Urgh...

What's this strange feeling?

…

**-?'s POV-**

**-Unknown Place-**

**-8:30-**

Urgh... My head is killing me.

What's this strange feeling?

… Everything went blank...

Then I saw something...

Somewhere...

A school?...

**-Destiny's POV-**

**-The infirmary-**

**-4:30 p.m-**

I felt sorry for my head...

It's hurting... no … more like burning...

"Where am I?"

I slowly opened my eyes, everything looked familiar...

"Your awake?"

"KYAA!" I was startled by the voice.

"Hey hey! Hold still! It's me!"

A hand grabbed my shoulder.

I turned my head back, and saw Mawari, who was peeling the apples.

….

It took me 3 seconds to realized that her knife-wielding hand was grabbing my shoulder. The knife's tips was only a few inches from my face.

"KYAA!" I yelled again.

"Gomen Gomen!" She withdrew her hand back "Gomenasai!"

"Are you trying to kill me?" I shouted.

"Easy, girl."

I felt another hand grabbing my shoulder, this time, thankfully, without a knife.

"If you can shout like that, then your can go now." The nurse said.

"Hey wait, If the nurse is over there..." I pointed at the room's corner "..then who is grabbing my shoulder?"

"It's me, you blockhead!"

I turned around.

"Oh, it's just Mizuki..."

"Just?" Mizuki shouted "I should have just left you to death there! Is this how you treat your best friend?"

Yeah, she is my best friend, too. Mizuki, Mawari, Fate and me made a wonderful quartet.

"What? I thought Mawari brought me here?" I turned to Mawari "Right?"

"Te-he~" She knocked her own head childishly.

"If it's not for Mizuki, you could have die from the dragging~" Fate came in while holding a blanket "I guessed we don't need this now~" She hanged it up, but she knocked down the hanger instead.

***Clang***

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well..." Fate said "Mawari dragged you back to class. And our classmates was horrified that she was dragging a dead body instead. I think you fell unconscious at the hallway, and Mawari just dragged you back without knowing it. And Mizuki just grabbed you and go to the infirmary."

I was speechless.

"Te-he~" Mawari had a I-am-innocent smile on her face.

"You..." I raised my fist, but gradually let it down "Whatever... It's not like it's a big deal. I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" Mizuki asked "You were breathless back then."

"Breathless?" said the puzzled me.

"Yeah, you've stopped breathing." Mizuki said with a melancholic smile "Literally."

"Which means your dead, and we're talking to a ghost." Fate said playfully.

"You can't be serious..." I started to panic.

I love my life! I don't wanna die yet! I've never had a boyfriend!

"I'm sorry, Nana-tan..." Mawari sniffed "We'll miss you."

No! YOUR KIDDING ME!

Even Mizuki pulled out her handkerchief to wipe away her tears.

"Which means..." I felt tears rolled down my cheeks.

…

…

Three big lumps on each of their head.

"Baka..." I grunted.

I grabbed an apples and helped myself while the trio caressing their head.

Really...

**-?'s POV-**

-**Classroom-**

A classroom?

Where is everybody?

Where am I?

The last thing I remember is I was playing soccer with my team.

This is definitely not my school.

***Clang***

A noise?

I looked outside.

It came from that room.

**-Destiny's POV-**

**-The infirmary-**

"So how's the class?" I asked Mizuki.

"It's boring, as usual..." She stated the obvious.

I was still at the infirmary, chatting with the trio.

There were classmates who'd be kind enough to stop-over the infirmary and paid me a short visit before going home. Some even brought my favorite treats, Taiyaki.

The trio just stayed with me for the rest of the day, talking, laughing, and fooling around, so I didn't have time to take a nap. But thanks to them, I didn't feel lonely, either.

How I love my friends~

…

"...Hino fell for the trap and his wigs just fell off!" said the exuberant Mawari.

"For real?" Fate and me gave her wide-eyed stares, while Mizuki just nodded in agreement.

"It's kinda stupid." Fate said enthusiastically "You know, he didn't have to wear one just because he's bald!"

You got it backward, sis! Bald must wear wigs in order to preserve their self-esteem! Hino-sensei, I apologize for my sister's rudeness.

…

"Say "Ahhh" the nurse came to check my temperature "99,5 F. Hum, you can go now."

"Is she really okay, nurse?" said a worried Fate "She looked horrible back then!"

"No problem. It's okay now!" Mawari said "Right, Nana-tan?"

"We're talking about Des here, Fate. She is hard as nails. There's absolutely no way she could not be okay." Mizuki stroke my head.

I felt an odd sensation to let her keep stroking my head like that.

"We should go then!" Fate got back to her energetic self again.

**-Courtyard-**

**-6 p.m-**

God, It's 6 already.

Mawari and Fate were dancing their way toward the gate.

"HEY YOU TWO! HURRY UP!" Mawari waved her hand rapidly while wearing a thousand volt smile on her face.

I wonder how her body could contain all that energy.

**-School Gate-**

We finally caught up to them. But seemed they were talking with some one.

He is a boy. Probably. From the look of it. He was soaked wet and covered in mud. His face was covered, too.

It's odd, it's not raining today.

"Are you students here?" The boy asked.

"Yes. And you are?" Mawari stood up in front of the boy.

"I'm ..."

He wiped the mud with his handkerchief, in term revealed his face.

My eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Fate: Okay, that's enough for today. There are two more OCs. But they are actually our real-life friends~ Reivews, okay? And guess who is the "?" guy? I think you guys knew already.

Nana means Seven~


	3. Mirror 2: Dream

Fate: SORRY FOR THIS SUPERRRR LONG HIATUS! BUT I'M TOO BUSY WITH MY SCHOOL!

Destiny: And I'm busy with my studying...

Fate: ANYWAY! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I WISH YOU ALL BEST OF LUCK WHOEVER YOU ARE!

Destiny: This chapter will be exclusively long for The New Year... or not... depend on the situation... And from now on, It'll be renamed.

And we'll call ourself Akami-Fate, and Ayumi- myself. It's odd to be called by our nickname in our own fic.

Fate: You should come to our country sometimes! Especially in the New Year's Eve! It's really fun and beautiful! And I love wearing Yukata!

Destiny: I'm not... Anyway... It's d*mn cold outside!

FateXDestiny: akemashite omedetou !

* * *

~DT: Below Zero Celsius~

~Mirror 2: Dream~

**-Destiny's POV-**

**-The Kobayashi's Resident-**

"It's NEW YEAR!" Akami yelled with all of her heart while dancing around the table.

"Can you be a little quieter?" I said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh come on Ane... Just let her goes crazy for just one day..." My little brother, Aoi pointed at Akami "Just look how happy she is.."

"Whatever..." I sighed.

The first thing to be known about our New Year's Eve.. It's cold. Cold enough to make anyone on the street at the moment turn to a snowman. But thankfully, Shina-sama(1) didn't pass by my neighborhood, or you could see my face on the news the next morning.

Despite the cold, I stood up. It was my turn to cook. Aoi was looking at me with a I'm-hungry face while I left the room.

As I made my way to the kitchen, I recalled everything happened in this year, 2012.

There was nothing notable until October, the month that strange event took place.

I received a strange message from GoS-1997, who claimed himself, to my surprise, Fubuki Shirou. At first, I thought it was the same cute Fubuki-kun in my favorite anime- Inazuma Eleven. But after some thoughts, I decided against it. Why? Because, It's just an anime.. I don't think any of its characters would come to life.. And It's just probably the same name...

But what about what happened on that day? What's the strange "Snow Angel" wrote on that wall? It made everything become abnormal.

But that alone didn't make me change my mind, until yesterday.

A certain someone entered my life. And that someone, made my life turn 180 degrees.

Before I even noticed, I arrived at the kitchen. I refrained my mind and got ready to the task at hand..

**-An Hour later-**

"Haaaaa... Ane's food is the best~~" Aoi commented on the dishes while laying down lazily.

"I love you Ayumi~~ And your Udon, too..." Akami said while clung to me.

"Gochisosama..."

With that, the dinner ended.

There were only three people on the dining table. But that's normal. Our parents passed away 4 years ago. And our eldest brother's never at home for dinner ever since. I remembered the time when there are 6 of us around the table... It was fun...

"Ayumi.." Akami, still clung to me, said with a sad tone.

"No... Nothing." I pushed her away from me and started washing the dishes.

"Is Aniki at the workshop?" Aoi said while giving me his bowl.

Our family owned a wood workshop for generations. I and my siblings often help my eldest brother at the workshop. Although he is the one who run it, it's not his job. He left the shop for the workers and only go there to manage crucial things. His full-time job is still unknown to us. The fact that he's never at home for dinner irritate me a little. But that job sure is well-paid so there's no point in complaining.

"He sure is working hard." Akami pointed out.

"Or maybe he just stuck with his boss..." Aoi said while giggling.

"..."

Our little conversation died down. We're left with awkward silence.

…

….

…

"Tadaima..."

Just when I'm just about to take a bath, someone got home.

"Okaeri, Ani... oh... It's you..." Aoi got the door. And apparently it's not our brother.

"Come in! OMG! You're soaked wet!" I can hear Akami's voice, she was in some kind of hurry "Take a bath immediately! That's an order! Aoi! Take off his clothes NOW!"

"Huh? Why me?" Aoi was confused.

"I MEANT NOW!" Akami shouted at the young boy.

"Wha... wah? Huh? WAHHH!"

I felt sorry for that boy … Maybe he was striped down to his toe..

…

…

Wait a minute? Did they just say the "bath"?

…

"WAIT!" I yelled with all my might.

But apparently, It was toooooo late.

The door bursted open. And there were two boys standing in front of me.

"Gomenasai! Aneko!" Aoi ran away.

"Come on!" Akami said while pushing the other boy in. She locked the room afterward.

Stood in front of me was a boy. You can't miss him on the street due to his spiky hair. But what I like about him the most is his mysterious, yet beautiful bluish eyes.

…

Yes, he is Fubuki. Fubuki Shirou.

…

…

"E-Er... Ayumi-san?" Fubuki said, obviously trying to hide his embarrassment.

"..." I was speechless.

Then at that exact moment, I unconsiously grabbed the bucket.

***BANG!***

The bucket flied straight to his face. Knocked him on the floor.

"IYAAAAA!"

…

…

"Don't you dare turning back!" I commanded the boy, who was facing against the wall.

"I won't! I promise!" Fubuki said while caressing his forehead.

"Yeah, right..." I sunk myself down underwater, tried to figure a way out of this situation.

"Er... Ayumi-san?" Fubuki tried to strike up a conversation.

"What?"

"Do you have any idea why I'm here?" He said.

That's a difficult question.

"How should I know?" I replied while staring at him.

He got a really small figure. But his muscles must be something, due to his harsh trainings and all those stuffs.

No. No way he could be that same Fubuki Shirou.

…

…

Then I felt something struck my head.

Oh, here it come...

After that was an endless darkness.

…

"Ayumi-san?" I can still hear his lingering voice.

…...

…

.

**-Before Midnight-**

**-Fubuki's POV-**

"Is she gonna be okay?"

Three of us. Me and the Kobayashi. We are standing inside Ayumi-san 's room. After that awkward moment, she suddenly fainted.

"I think so..." Aoi said while caressing his sister's cheek.

"Why is it have to be now?" Akami-san said "You sure know how make others worry..."

"W-What happened?" I said.

"Don't you see? She fainted!" Aoi said, probably still mad at me.

For some reasons, after I was agreed to live in this household by their eldest brother, Aoi-san is very hostile towards me.

"She got a disease.. What's it again..." Akami-san wandered in her own thought "Ah yeah. Narcolepsy."

"Macro?" I was confused.

"No. Narcolepsy. Some kind of sleeping-disorders."

"Oh..."

I was speechless. Maybe I was partially blame for this. I felt ashamed of myself. I can't do anything but watch.

But I can understand her situation.

When Atsuya was still taking over my body, I was likely in the same condition. It was darkness.

I remembered the day when I meet the Raimon.

I remembered his voice.

…

"Let me do this, Brother."

…

Then everything became nothing. Black. Darkness.

I lost my strength. I can't feel my leg... then my body.

I can still hear the struggling voice of the Raimon. The voice of my arrogant brother.

But I can't do anything. Nothing at all.

Just like a soul floating in nothingness.

"Fubuki-kun?"

Akami-san was waving her hand in front of me. Probably reconfirming my existence.

"Wah... I'm sorry..." I apologized.

The Kobayashi was still worrying about their sibling.

"You seemed sick..." Akami said. I can sense the warm in her voice.

**-Destiny's POV-**

**-Midnight-**

I can move my finger again.

I can slowly open my eyes.

But my head is still killing me.

I can sense my sibling's existence. And the warm on my cheek.

"Ahh..." I suddenly let out a low groan.

"Ane? Ane! Hey! Can you hear me?" The warm on my cheek disappeared. I can now feel it with my palm.

"Your sister is here... Don't be so loud, Aoi..." I commented.

I can see everything clearly now. I'm in my room. And with me are my brother and sister. And Fubuki.

"YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" Aoi shouted "I-I was..."

"It's okay..." I patted his head "I'm okay..."

"Can you stand? It'll be a nightmare if we can't join Mizuki and Mawari at the shrine~"

Akami gave me her hand. I grabbed it and stood up.

"My head is still killing me... But I can go."

"Can I go too?" Aoi grabbed my sleeve.

"Sure." I smiled "Mawari will be more than happy to see you."

"Let me change my clothes first..." With that said, he went to his room.

I inhaled some air. The smell of shampoo and soap was still lingering on my body. Maybe Akami did wash me properly before bringing me here. It's kinda embarrassing, but we are both girls, so I don't really mind.

"Hey Ayumi.." Akami called out to me "Care to wear some Yukata?"

"Are you crazy? It's -7 celsius out there!" I made my point.

"But it's New Year!" She pouted.

"No. And people nowaday only wear Yukata on Shogatsu(2). Not now."

"Aww..." Akami sighed, disappointed.

After that, I refrained my thought. Then I took a good look at the boy who stood behind me.

"You didn't see anything, right?"

"Pardon?" Fubuki said.

"I meant... " I felt my cheek warmed up "At the bath..."

"Y-Yes... I meant no! No I didn't see anything..." Fubuki flustered.

"...W-What do you meant yes?" I grabbed his collar "You saw me?"

Now I must be blushing.

"NO! I didn't see anything!" Fubuki screamed in fear "Not at all! I swear!"

"..." I was speechless. My cheek heated up by seconds.

With embarrassment, I ran out of the room. And tried to grab something to calm me down.

**-Fubuki's POV-**

"Ayumi-san?" I tried to call her name, but to no avail.

Well, I did see her. But her face! Only her face! Nothing more! Maybe the collarbone... But nothing beyond that!

I sat down on her bed. Tried to think how to apologize her.

But I'm not feeling comfortable around her. There's something in her that I felt amiss. She's hiding something...

This will be hard...

"Hey..." Someone called out to me.

I looked up. And I saw Akami-san.

"Do you want to tag along?" Akami said while approaching me.

"Can I?"

Maybe this would be a good chance to apologize.

"Of course. It'd be to harsh on you if I left you at home alone." She offered me her hand.

I grabbed her hand. It's warm. And soft.

"I never grab a girl's hand before..." I slipped my mouth.

"Really?" Akami showed me a smile. A very friendly one that is.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say that..."

"It's okay. Now let's go!" She smiled again, then pulled me to the front door.

I think I could get along with this girl well...

…...

…

.

**-Destiny's POV-**

**-Hokkaido Shrine-**

**-Midnight-**

It took us ten minutes to walk from our home to the shrine. The weather is so d*mn cold. I can't figure out what to wear for this weather, so a red jacket and a pair of jeans would do just fine.

On the other hand, Akami dressed up really well. A wool, fleece, jacket and a water-proof jacket worn loosely over it. A pair of shoftshell pants and black boots. Her short hair goes along just well.

Fubuki has to wear Aoi's clothes, which make Aoi not very happy about. A white shirt, a blue jacket with a white hoodie. Aoi always wear his favorite black jacket when going outside.

We arrived at the shrine, which is unsurprisingly crowded. The shrine's lost its solitude and holy air. Instead it's really lively and fun at times like this. The most crowded place is probably under the Shinto Gate(3). There's a tremendous amount of people going in and out of the shrine. But luckily, Aoi knew some miko(4) in this place, So we can enter the shrine with relatively ease.

I sometime have to wonder how did he manage to know so many people.

"HEY! NANA-TAN!"

Oh, here they come.

"Mizuki and Mawari! akemashite omedetou!"

"Akemashite omedetou.."

We bowed down to greet each other.

"Hello, Aoi!" Mawari said playfully "Oh, who is this boy over here?" Mawari said, while staring curiously at Fubuki "Is this your boyfriend, Nana-tan?"

"Wah?" I was slightly confused by the comment.

"NO HE IS NOT!" Suddenly Aoi shouted at her.

"E-Er... Aoi?" Mawari was scared "You don't have to shout like that..."

Aoi was acting strange ever since Fubuki's arrival. I can't understand him despite being his sister. He is really complicated sometime.

"Interesting..."

Mizuki murmured something. Her mischievous smile scared me.

"Hey! It's suppose to be a fun night!" Akami said, while giving each of us a knock on the head "No quarreling, kids!"

She is talking like a grandma.

"I'm Sorry..." Aoi apologized to Mawari.

With that said, we continued to hanging out without troubles.

The only thing I'm not happy about is I can't get any Omamori(5) I spent every Yen in my wallet to buy them for my siblings and friends. But their smiling face is better than any Omamori in this world...

…..

…

.

**-Fate's POV-**

**-Kobayashi's Resident-**

**-3:00 A.M-**

*******Private Messaging (PM)***

Fate: Are you still awake, Star?Kagaya?

I was PM-ing to my little sister and brother. Appearing on the screen is the all to familiar account "StarLikeShadow".

**Star: Yes I am.**

**Kagaya: It's unlikely to see you this late, Akami-oneechan.**

The only sound in the room at the moment is the typing sound on the keyboard. Ayumi is sleeping soundly on the bed.

Fate: Well, Happy New Year, you two...

**Star&Kagaya: Happy New Year to you too~**

**Star: Anything happened in the last year? :3**

My screen suddenly went blank, then appeared moment later. I was a little irritated, but seeing it working normaly, I decided to let it pass.

Fate: Nothing new. But Apparently, I got myself a present from my boyfriend XD

Just when I clicked the "Send" Button, the previous issue happened again.

But this time...

"**You received a new Review from Fanfiction."**

**~End of Chapter 2~**

* * *

Fate: That's it.

Destiny: Bye everyone.

Shina-sama: Shina-Tsu-Hiko, the japanese God of Wind.

Shogatsu: The first day of the New Year.

Shinto Gate: That big, red gate in front of a Shinto Shrine. Although the Hokkaido Shrine's Shinto gate is not red.

Miko: Priestess.


End file.
